Life of Tumbles
by Dauntnegation
Summary: Almost a year on since Rory and Logan tied the knot at 'the wedding of the decade' as the papers called it. Newly married Huntzberger took over as CEO to the New York papers. Logan's been in charge for just under the year now his hours were becoming more suitable for him to balance his work life and home life, it had been hard on Rory and him but now they wanted to try for a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello im Dauntnegation, just wanted to say that I have only recently watched Gilmore Girls but I immediately fell in love with it. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Evaluation

It's been almost a year since Rory and Logan had tied the knot at 'the wedding of the decade' as the New York Times called it. Not that it was biased at all, a mere two months before the wedding Huntzberger Media had taken full control of the paper after their partners selling up. Mitchum spent the first couple of months building the paper up to an 'acceptable' standard as he had made it very public that after the wedding newly married Huntzberger junior would be taking over as CEO on all the New York papers. Now after Logan being in charge just under the year his hours were starting to become suitable for him to balance his work life and home life, it had been hard on Rory and him.

Rory had graduated the spring of the wedding, taking the summer off as she disappeared for a month on her honeymoon. Now a year on since she got her first job out of Yale at 22 years old; Rory had started off as a City writer at The Observer, also owned by Huntzberger Media and governed by her husband. She didn't like the fact that everyone thought that she only got the job because she was married to the young Huntzburger, but she dealt with it anyway.

Both Logan and Rory are now living in New York, in a large oversized apartment across the hall from the year-old couple Steph and Colin, who announced they were together just before the wedding. Logan and Rory moved from Hartford; where they were originally living to the apartment in New York after their wedding. Though they still owned their house in Hartford it was hardly ever used. They had the apartment in New York, and it suited all their needs, for now. But as everyone knew Shira and Emily had both already found a large house in New York for Logan and Rory, for when they started their family.

Logan had spent a 16-hour day at the office, leaving early this morning at 7 am, Rory was missing him deeply. Married life plus working life was nothing how she thought it would be, even though they had lived together before it was nothing in comparison to them living together having high demanding jobs, Logan's a bit more than Rory's. When Logan walked in to their apartment that night he was surprised to see Rory sat on the couch waiting for him. She had the let's talk look in her dazzling eyes. The week before Rory had made Logan promise that he would be home at decent hours, this was at least the third time he had promised this. And consequently broken it.

Without saying a word Logan continued into their apartment leaving his pristine brown leather shoes at the door, placing his heavy brief case on the entrance table and dropping his keys from his other hand. He removed his blazer suit jacket and hung it over one of their dining room tables and headed to where Rory was sat. Right now he didn't think sitting next to her was the best choice if they wanted to talk, instead he sat opposite on the empty coffee table. Leaning forward his elbows resting on his legs he encircled her hands in his, "Rory…" he began to apologise.

"No. Logan, I don't want to hear you say sorry yet again." She snapped removing her hands from his. She leaned back against the back running her hands through her long silky brown hair. Noticing the hurt on his face she continued. "Im sick of this. Sick of waiting, wondering when you are going to be home. Gosh Logan we haven't made love in over 2 weeks. How are we meant to bring a child into this family if your never here?" A slight blush creeped up her face, Rory had recently become more confident talking about sex and more personal things, but Logan still found it cute that she still blushed.

Logan and Rory's conversations about children the last year had varied, they both knew they wanted children and they sure as hell knew that his parents expected them to produce an heir to the Huntzberger fortune, but they had never said when they wanted to finally have them. They were both still adjusting to the heavy life style of the work that Mitchum had placed on Logan and the new adventure of Rory's first job, she defiantly was one of the readers' favourites.

"Wait. Ace, are you…?" he started looking her expectantly when she didn't answer he asked his question again, fuller. "Rory, are you pregnant?"

Rory's eyes widened in understanding at what he was asking. "What. No, no, no im not pregnant, im just sick of having to wait for you pondering when you're going to be home. I want to have a husband not a roommate, constantly questioning if I need to order dinner for you or if you won't be home for it." Logan listened on, knowing not to interrupt. "Logan its nearly our one-year anniversary, and I might say what a year it has been. It's be great, sensual, amazing, better than I could ever had expected. But I really think you need to evaluate where your priorities lie. With me, your _wife_ or with your work…"

"Rory I love you, of course my priorities lie with you but my work is very important too" he started, about to talk about the pressure he was under right now, being his first year as CEO, but as soon as he started he knew this wasn't what Rory wanted to hear coming from his mouth right now. He silently scolded himself, he knew he should know better than to talk about his work right now, that's the reason there in this predicament.

Rory stood without a word, walking away into their shared bedroom, Logan just watched after her. Frozen silently in place not knowing what to do or say he waited for her to emerge again which she did, with a bag in hand…

"Rory," desperation leaked from his tone, "Hunny, where are you going?" He finally stood leaving his perch on the coffee table. Making his way round the couch to the door of the apartment where his Ace had briefly stopped to slide on her raincoat.

After fastening her coat and wrapping her scarf around her neck she finally looked at Logan. Their eyes met and she continued by putting on her new peep toe heals Logan had bought her, simultaneously she said; "I'm going to stay with a friend." She looked up at him after opening the door to the hall way, "im giving you some space and time to evaluate your priorities, I'll be home tomorrow night," she said snidely. "Don't follow me!" she added.

Logan knew she was serious; he was nowhere near dressed to follow he had no jacket and no shoes. He stood just outside their apartment door, he shouted "Ace!" No answer. "Rory… Rory," he screamed. He ran back into the hallway slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket from the dining room. He made his way back to the entrance way to find Steph and Colin peering out their apartment along with many other heads.

"Logan, mate. What's happening?" Colin attempted to make sense of the situation. Never would he have thought that he would see the day that Rory would walk away from Logan, they were soul mates.

Logan started running down the corridor, "I'll be back, lock up mate." And he disappeared round the corner.

This left Steph and Colin dumbstruck looking at each other, Steph shrugged as Colin's eyes asked her what was going on. But Steph knew as much as he did. For all she knew Rory and Logan were still in paradise, just like they were when they had first got married. She couldn't imagine them not happy. She knew deep down that she had been a terrible friend, she should know everything that Rory is feeling, they were best friends after all. She knew that she needed to talk to her more but recently Rory had been under a lot of pressure at her work. But from Colin she also knew Logan was also receiving pressure. It also didn't help having Shira Huntzberger coming at them like a freight train about producing an heir, recently Emily Gilmore had also started on the train.

Logan got to the elevators seeing both were in use he sprinted right to the end of the hallway to the staff elevator, he knew he would get away with using it, after all he is Logan Huntzberger. He got into the staff elevator as soon as it arrived and sent it down to the reception. He would have taken the stairs if he thought he would beat Rory to the Lobby, the downside of living in the penthouse of one of the tallest apartment buildings in New York.

As soon as the doors opened he began his sprint again, he ran out on to the sidewalk but when he got there his brunette wife was nowhere in sight. He didn't want to stop looking for her but he knew he would never find her at this time at night. He slowly turned around on his heels giving a final gaze around the darkness filled streets and headed back to his penthouse apartment, defeated.

He made his way to the kitchen, on the island there was left over Chinese food, he felt a pang in his heart. He reached for the Vodka off the shelf, he poured himself a glass and downed it in one. His next drink came straight from the bottle, skipping the glass. He sunk down, his back against one of the many cupboard, throwing his tie off to the floor he took another drink from the bottle. And another… and another…

By the time Rory got to her destination it was coming up to 12.30 am. She knew they wouldn't be interrupting any sleep, she knocked gently on the door. Silently hoping that the occupant didn't have any company. There was no answer…

She knocked louder this time, hearing a one sided conversation she knew must be a phone call, this voice got closer and closer. The voice opened the door saying "Logan, I've told you Rory isn't…" the aussies eyes blurred over and blinked several times as if trying to see if she was really here. "What… yeah, im still here!" he continued moving to the side of the door gesturing for her to enter. "Oh you want to know if Rory is at my apartment," he looked to her asking her whether or not to tell him her location. She simple shook her head, Rory turned to go sit in the living room as Finn turned to walk away saying, "She isn't here mate, your drunk you need to…" she didn't quite catch the end of the sentence.

Over the years that Rory and Finn had known each other they had become really good friends, so much so he would lie to her husband, his best friend where she was. When she needed to get away Finn was always there to help her. Recently in Logan's absence on nights Rory has spent her time on the phone talking to non-other than Finn, the resident aussie in their friendship group. Over the past two weeks Finn and Rory had spent and increasingly amount of time with each other, at lunches, dinners and even breakfasts. To the public eye someone could interpret their friendship as an affair but as most all newspapers in New York are owned by Huntzberger media no one dared write an article, never mind publish it in fear for their jobs even the papers that weren't owned by Huntzberger Media would dare.

Finn headed back to where Rory had disappeared to about to asked her the reason for her being here when he noticed her sleeping form. He tucked a strand of hair that covered her face behind her ear and placed a loving but innocent kiss on her forehead. Finn gathered a blanket from a nearby cupboard and draped it over her, heading to his room he heard Rory speak, "Thank you Finn." He simply nodded even though she couldn't see him.

The next morning Rory awoke when her nose was assaulted by the smell of coffee. Last night was the first night that Rory and Logan hadn't slept in the same bed since the wedding, thanks to Mitchum agreeing to no out of town business trips for the first 2 years, but if it was 100% a must then he would be okayed to allow Rory to travel with him. This only happened twice in their first year. One to London and the other over to Paris and to say the least even though they were there for business, Logan and Rory defiantly experienced pleasure.

Rory rummaged through her bag for her toothbrush and she made her way to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and picked up her first coffee fix of the morning. Hoping not to run into Finn she quicking picked up her bag and made her way straight into the nearest bathroom she put on her spare work clothes she had brought with her. Her dress was slightly creased but luckily her blazer would hide it on the most part. She modestly applied the makeup, a little less than normal and made her way back to the kitchen where the coffee was. She gulped down another cup and raced to put her coat and shoes on. Leaving her night bag by the door she scribbled a note on a piece of paper and stuck it to the fridge.

The note read: _'Finn, I have left for work. Thanks for letting me stay the night, I needed too. Im going home tonight. If possible could you drop my bag off when you visit Steph and Colin this afternoon. They have a key. Thanks again, Love Rory x – p.s – your coffee is amazing!'_

She left the apartment silently.

As she walked out onto the 12th floor of The Observer, she heard rumours already going around.

"Story is she walked out on her husband last night after catching him cheating." One reporter said to the group.

Another one jumped in, "well I heard she was the one cheating and that is where she stayed last night." For a bunch of reporters, they always use to gather incorrect and inaccurate information about Logan and Rory.

As Rory got closer to the group the chatter dissipated and many on her co-workers said 'hi' and 'how you doing' rhetorical questions. The group dispersed as soon as Rory had sat at her desk.

Rory thought the best way to clear her mind right now would be to bury herself in her work, and so she did. She only resurfaced when someone shouted, "Ror, you gonna get that?" Only then did she realised her desk phone was ringing, she looked to the clock 10.30 it had been 2 hours already. She wondered quickly how long her desk phone had been ringing before she picked it up.

"Rory Huntzberger speaking" she said in the way she had grown accustom to.

Mitchum was on the other end, "Rory, my daughter-in-law. How are thee today?" He asked however she knew that Mr Mitchum Huntzberger does not do social calls, just to catch up, she knew there was another reason for this call.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" She asked shortly hoping he would get to the point soon.

And he did. "I'm good thank you, now down to business." Here we go, what does he want now, he had already tried to get her to move the New York Times as it's a daily paper, instead of weekly. He had tried to promote her without her wanting him to and he had also tried to buy them an even bigger apartment than they already have. They don't even use all the one they have. "I was calling out of concern…" She tried to hide her scoff with a gently chesty cough, this didn't go unnoticed by Mitchum and the rest of the newsroom. Which she noticed were also paying attention to her conversation. "… concern for my son, he hasn't turned up to work yet. Do you know why?" he asked almost convincingly. If she didn't know Mitchum Huntzberger for who he really was then she would have thought that he really was being sincere and concerned.

But to a more serious note, something must be wrong if he isn't as work, she made a mental note to call Finn to check in on Logan. After all, on the phone last night he did say that he was drunk. "I don't know why he isn't at work. We had a small dispute." Rory had said this not wanting to use the word 'fight.' Mitchum attempted to talk but Rory cut him off, "I didn't stay at home last night, Mitchum. Im sorry I can't help you."

Mitchum began to cursed down the phone to Rory. Nothing bad about her but saying what a stupid boy Logan was being and how immature he was, even though he didn't have a clue what had happened. That is what she disliked about the Huntzberger family the most they always assumed the worst of Logan when in fact he was much, much better than the worst.

When the line when dead she assumed he had hung up, as she went to put the receiver down she noticed a hand that must have caused her phone call to end prematurely, she followed the hand up their arm to a face, that looked full of remorse, it was Logan.

Grabbing he purse from under her desk she took Logan by the arm and started to lead him to the elevator not wanting to get into it here. She made a quick stop at her editor's office making a small white lie about how Logan is unwell. And considering who she was and who Logan is to her he let her go without a shadow of a doubt. Logan and Rory remained silent all the way down to the reception. They both headed out the main doors, still no words between them, their only contact being Logan's palm gently pressed to the small of her back. They climbed into a taxi that Logan had flagged down. Logan muttered the address to the driver and yet again the silence engulfed them.

Rory refused to be the first to speak and she was almost 100% that the first words to come out of Logan's mouth would be 'im sorry,' but boy was she wrong. They had both walked into their home, Logan helping Rory remove her coat from her shoulders, a simple gesture but still entirely sweet. They resumed their places from the night before. Rory on the couch, Logan on the coffee table. They looked into each other's eyes, Logan spoke, calm but clear and totally serious. "Let's have a baby."

Rory looked totally dumbstruck at the words Logan had just said. She opened her mouth to speak, but Logan stopped her with a simple finger pressed to her lips. Logan started, "last night I understood you finally, I'm never home, never with my wife and I should be. You are the love of my life and my number one priority. My father called me asking why I wasn't at work and I told him, all I said is 'im taking time off' then I hung up." She couldn't help but let her smile etch on to her face, he continued. "Rory, my Ace I'm always going to be there for you, pamper you, and pleasure you. So why not now. Let's start our family right now. Not because our family wants us to but because we want to. Let's take a leap, like you did off that scaffolding, and when you married me, take a leap now. And bring up our children the way we want to." Logan finally removed his finger from her lips sliding his hand round to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his lips were resting just over hers, her eyes closed. "What do you say Ace?"

Rory didn't say anything; she didn't move either for what felt like an eternity to him. Finally, she connected their lips properly. This was her yes. She nodded through the kiss, "I love and trust you Logan." She said between kisses.

"I love you too my Ace."

Logan moved to the couch next to her and pulled her to straddle him, never breaking their long awaited passionate kiss. They hadn't make love in over two weeks, he wanted to make this afternoon one to remember.

Rory's hands start to roam over his body, still kissing him as she stands to remove her jacket to leave her in her black dress. She stands, at Logan's confused face she holds out her hand, "Bedroom" she demands. He takes her hand and leads her to their bedroom.

They both go inside; Rory turns to shut the door. As she turns back Logan is up against her, their lips reconnecting in the passionate kiss they had just been engaged in, in the other room. As he leans into her she feels all his muscles ripple against her chest. Logan's mouth departs from hers and travels down her neck to her collarbone and back up again. Logan's hands remove themselves from their entwined state in Rory's hair and go round to the back of her dress. He makes quick work of the hook and zip as it drops to the floor with no fuss. Leaving Rory stood in her night black lace underwear.

Rory's hands travel to his tie and hastily removes it, quickly starting work on the many buttons that line his shirt. All buttons eventually detached she removes his shirt tracing his muscles with her hands. Logan picks Rory up still latched on to each other's lips and pressed against their bedroom door where she wraps her legs around his waist. He glides across the room in a few steps and lays Rory's back onto the 5-star bed in their room. Logan leans back from between her legs to look down on the beauty below, that is his wife; how did he get so lucky? His eyes skim over her body. Rory grabs on to the closest part of Logan she could find which happened to be his belt buckle. Leaning down he begins to assault her lips again massaging them like a masseuse massages your back. He lays his body close to Rory's not missing a single second of her. Logan and Rory's lips part as he kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Yet again he works over her collar bones and through the valley of her breasts, he kisses around her navel and he secretly hopes that very soon this very stomach will hold and carries his first born child.

Their lips reconnect yet again in a fire filled explosion when she pulls him back up by the scruff of his hair, he likes it when she shows little acts of dominance like this. Rory flips them over taking more and more control from Logan. She straddles him over his growing erection, moving slightly backwards to expose the belt buckle she removes the belt silently. Climbing off him he raises his hips as she pulls his trousers and boxers down in one fell swoop. Revealing his hard length, she climbs back on top of him. As he tries to turn them over she tuts back at him. In resistance he places his firm hands determinedly on her exposed hips. Rory sat over his strong throbbing erection starts to move slowly with only the thin lace fabric separating them. She leans her head back and removes her bra, seductively unclipping it and tossing it to the side of the room.

A soft playful growl emanates from Logan and he takes back control, he takes hold of her lovely filled breasts in his hands. He encases a nipple in his mouth raking his teeth over and over until she squirms and he changes to the other breast maintaining his massaging. His hips continue to grind against her and she gives a slight whimper.

He takes hold of her final article of clothing gently, seductively and enticingly pulling her lace black pants down her toned legs with his fingers grazing her core making her jump with pleasure. He moves back up and connects their lips. Logan hand gently caresses her inner thigh and with his index finger he tests her readiness.

Logan knew she was ready but he wanted to tease her one last time before they fully committed to their consensual act of love and need. Logan looked deeply into her eyes and could see the want and need she had in them, he placed his throbbing member at her entrance, enticing her. Rubbing his head against her but not quite entering her.

"Logan" she panted and he knew it was time. He slowly edged into her tight hole. He never got used to how small and tight she felt against his huge member. Entering her inch by inch he saw her go from her always discomfort to love and cherishment. Once Logan was fully seated inside of her he recoupled their lips and slid back out. He started to pump increasingly faster until she started crying out in extreme pleasure. "Logan, Logan," she continues to pant against his lips.

As he felt her reaching her climax he moans her name, really load. Surprised if Steph and Colin wouldn't hear. He started to feel her tighten always wondering how that was always possible. Logan knew she was about to fall over the cliff, he pumped faster determined to finish with her, he emptied himself into her with another loud moan and groan. This was the first time that they had had sex unprotected and it sure felt good to him, touching every inch of her.

Logan collapsed on top of her laying their naked together, listening to each other breath. Eventually rolling off of her not wanting to hurt her, Logan pulled Rory close her head laid on his chest, the thin sheets of their bed plastered to their sweat stained body.

* * *

 **If you're reading this do you want Luke/Lorelai or Chris/Lorelai ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait i had completely forgot that I had posted this story... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discussion

Feeling the hot water drizzle down her back mimicking the weather outside Rory visualised what her near future might be like if she and Logan got pregnant. She needed to have a serious conversation with Logan about their future and she knew that. But what Rory didn't know that in the next room lied Logan, looking up to the ceiling thinking about being a father and all the fun that would come with that.

Logan heard the shower running and decided he should join his wife, not to fool around but to bath and pamper her. Logan slowly stood and walking into the bathroom silently he removed his boxer, placing them in the basket under the counter. He padded over to the shower door and observed his wife's sleek smooth back. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the steamy mist. Running his hands down from his Ace's shoulders down to her hips and across her flat stomach.

As Logan's hands ran over her bare stomach he heard her breath catch, in a sharp intake. 'Perhaps she is thinking about a baby the way I just was' Logan thought to himself.

She didn't turn around to face him instead Rory melted back into his hard muscular body. Leaning her head back against Logan's now moistened shoulder she exposed her neck. He began his lips decent from her left temple down the side of her neck gently biting gently just way she likes it. Working his lips on her neck Logan's trailed his hands to her soft mounds which he gentle kneaded. Not wanting to take it too far he removed his hands in order to lather them up.

They must have spent the at least half hour rubbing soap into each other's soft skin, they each took turns to wash each other's back and hair. Finding pleasure in such a small way that you would expect. As they finished up, the stepped out the shower Logan leading Rory by her hand. About to exit the bathroom stark naked Rory caught Logan's arm pulling him back to her. Both their bodies pressed against each other, Logan loved to feel every part of Rory against him.

He lifted Rory with no effort so she sat on the counter by the sink. She opened her legs allowing Logan to stand between them, she could feel his throbbing member against her core, just reaching her at the counter. Logan kissed down her body to womanhood. He gently nibbled at her thighs and then all of a sudden he took her nubbin in his mouth. Sucking and biting he brought her to her edge extremely quickly.

When he returned back to Rory's lips, Rory could taste herself. He helped her down from the counter, even though it's low. As they exited the bathroom he couldn't help but notice the single Rory sized handprint on the steamed up mirror.

Rory and Logan both got dressed each of them occasionally sneaking a look at the other, both unaware of the feeling the other had right now. Once they were both settled down at the island in the kitchen, both with coffee mugs in hand Rory said her first words, "we need to talk." Logan always thought that when those word are uttered then it's always a bad thing but now he had a feeling, a feeling that they were both going to have a deep meaningful conversation with each other. Logan nodded for Rory to continue telling her it was ok.

"I really want to have a baby with you, well of course, you are my husband and I love you, oh my gosh im rambling… Ok we will try to have a baby but you need to cut you hours down."

Logan nodded again, "I will." He promised. He couldn't wait to have a little Rory running around the house and he knew that she would be just as smart as her. Little did he know that Rory was thinking about having another Logan, running around hanging on his fathers every work, mimicking his smirk. Pulling all the heart strings of the girls just like Logan did with his dashing blond hair

Rory removed her eyes from her coffee cup, pulling herself out of her imagination, to look into his eyes as if the next thing might break her. "I have a few conditions..."

Logan indicated he was all ears, "shoot."

"If we are going to be bringing a baby into our family then you need to have decent work hours starting Monday." Rory looked to see if he was following, when she was satisfied she continued. "Tell you father were trying if you have too in order to get your hours down. Even better tell him when Shira is there. You will be guaranteed to have to work fewer hours then." She reasoned.

He nodded to what Rory had said and silently agreed. "Anything else?" He wondered.

"I am not moving into that house your mother has bought us, there is plenty of room here." She gestured to the room.

All Logan could reply was "good." And they both burst out into a fit of laughter, they both found it great that they both knew that they would never even be seen dead in the large mansion of a house Shira and Emily had picked out for them. They complemented each other well.

There was a loud knock at the door, Logan told Rory he would get it. As head stood heading to the door, Rory stood refilling her coffee mug, she needed it after her many workouts this morning.

"Logan, my Mann" Finn met him in a tight bro hug. Finn met Logan's eyes and saw his asking why he was here. "Oi mate, is love here?" He asked letting himself into the apartment squeezing past Logan. Logan followed him back to the kitchen where he saw him give Rory a bag. The black bag he saw her leave with the night before when he realised this he was instantly hit with regret knowing she had gone to Finn's because he had been an arse.

2 days later and it was the weekend. Late last night Rory and Logan travelled to their Hartford home, planning on staying the weekend. This evening they were set to have lunch with Logan's parents at the Huntzberger Estate. Rory and Logan planned to tell his parents that they were trying for a child, if he could have it his way he wouldn't tell his parents but his father had refused him less work hours unless he had dinner in Hartford supplied with an adequate reason for his request. This was adequate reason enough and Rory told him he did have to cut his hours. After Finn had left their apartment he thought it best to clarify what she meant by appropriate work hours. Logan and Rory had agreed on that they both would leave the apartment no earlier than 8:15 every day giving them 15 minutes to make their 5 minute journeys to their respective workplaces. Rory also made Logan promised that he would be home for dinner at 6pm at least 3 out of the 5 times a week. And if he had promised he was going to be home at a certain time and he no longer get home for that time he had to ring ahead. But he already knew this as common curtesy even though he hadn't been doing this recently.

Rory and Logan decided it best that they spent the majority of the day visiting Rory's family in Stars Hollow, saying that everyone in Stars Hollow was practically family to Rory and now Logan. They pulled up to a gentle stop in Logan's Porsche when they reached the front of Rory's childhood home. It was a lot bigger now, Luke had been working on all the nooks and crannies and in the process had extended the kitchen, Rory's bedroom, also adding a bathroom to it and extending their room upstairs too.

Hand in hand Rory and Logan walked up the stairs to the front porch and without knocking walked into the entrance way in complete silence as Rory wanted to surprise her mother and Luke. Instead Luke and Lorelai had surprised her, they both got a glimpse of what they would never want to see again. There, on the sofa, laid down on top of each other was an almost topless Lorelai and a very topless Luke. With a screech Rory let go of Logan's hand and brought it up to her eyes. This alerted the semi naked couple in the compromising situation to their presence. Leading Rory back out onto the porch, sensing the discomfort in the room. Logan shouted "we'll be outside." His legendary smirk set in place.

Rory and Logan both knew what it felt like to be walked in on. Finn had walked in many a time, however they always assumed it was by accident and that he was too drunk to notice but still Rory always got embarrassed. Logan never knew what she got embarrassed she always looked amazing and since the first time when Finn was drunk Logan had always made sure that there was covers over them. Which they now like, they like it as if they were hiding a secret even though they were married. Giving them a bit of daft mystery, it also did wonders for Rory's confidence and he defiantly approved of that.

Lorelai summoned Rory and Logan back into the house 10 minutes later, other than her hair looking a bit ruffled Rory and Logan would have never guess what had just happened. When they entered the house Rory and Logan were glad to find that there wasn't any awkwardness between the four of them. Rory and Lorelai soon disappeared off into the kitchen chattering away as they went. This left Logan and Luke in the cosy living room.

When Lorelai and Luke got married almost 2 years ago Rory had asked Luke to adopt her. She didn't see it as rejecting Christopher but instead as if she was getting 2 dads. Right from when she was little Luke was always there and she wanted to honour that. She always thought of him as a dad but wanted to make it official.

Logan had huge respect for Luke, always being there for someone like Lorelai not expecting anything but eventually falling in love. Luke had always treated Rory like a daughter and now she was married Luke now treated Logan as a son. He had been wary of him at first when Lorelai, Chris and him had caught Rory and Logan in the side room at Emily and Richards vowel renewal. But when Logan had come to Luke asking for Rory's hand in married they had bonded deeply.

Logan and Luke sat on the couch feet up on the table in front, as Luke flicked the Tv on with the remote. Logan simple said "so what's new?"

Turning the volume down slightly so they could talk and hear each other comfortably over the sound system. "Nothing much," he replied briefly pausing then Luke carried on with, "how about you and Rory, you look even more in love than at your wedding!" He exclaimed as if it was obvious to the whole world.

"We are," with a smirk Logan looked to see his father-in-law's reaction. Luke just smiled soundly knowing Logan wanted to tell him something else. Logan knew Rory was going to tell her mom that they were trying for a child. But she never said anything about telling Luke herself, Logan thought it was only right that he tells him. Luke had become a father to him over the years Rory and him had been together. He found that he'd been more caring than his father ever was. "We trying to have a baby." Logan said shortly.

Luke's face looked as if it dropped a bit, perhaps he didn't think that they were ready, or maybe he was just in shock but he soon recovered. Standing up, Luke pulled Logan up with him to a satisfying hug of approval, "congratulations but god help you. " He added with a smirk just like a copyright of Logan's smirk. "I bet you will have another Gilmore girl. "

"I hope so..." Logan could already imagine a little Rory laid in his arms. He enjoyed moments like this with Luke, fatherly moments.

When Rory and Logan pulled into the Huntzberger estate, the radio in the Porsche had just announced it had turned 6pm. Logan and Rory had had a tiring day running around Stars Hollow trying to fit everyone into their routine. They had spent an hour or so at the diner, Jess was there allowing him and Rory to catch up. Logan never like Jess, he disapproved of him and Rory knew it. However, Logan understood that jess was her friend and that she wasn't going to stop talking to him because he didn't like it. Logan finally accepted that. He knew Jess was no competition, he knew he was the one who held his Aces heart. Jess would always be there and though they did clash on somethings they are starting to get use to him being there. Occasionally when Jess was in New York he would come and stay with them in one of their spare rooms, this was Logan's least favourite time as he would be around 24/7 but he finally agreed to the situation.

After spending time at the diner they took a stroll through town running into Miss Paddy and Babette. Logan wondered how they had not run into Babette yet, she was Lorelai and Luke's next door neighbour and always seemed to have her Logan and Rory alarm turned on. Many times before she had always appeared within 5 to 10 minutes of their arrival. Really Logan just thought it was the fancy car in the driveway, whichever they decided to bring.

They made a pit stop at the Dragonfly inn to see Michel and Sookie, who was yet again pregnant. The time was eventually crawling to 5.30pm and they knew they need to set off now if they wanted to get the Hartford on time, not wanting to risk an even worse night Rory and Logan said their final goodbyes to Lorelai and Luke. They both had wished them luck and Lorelai had told them to hurry up and make her a grandchild. However, she also did mention that she felt like she was too young to be a grandmother.

Logan climbed out of the car and walked around the front opening the door and holding out his hand for his wife to take. She looked up great-fully into the deep brown eyes of her husband.

"Ace, I love you." Logan assured as he leaned her back against the car door. Leaning his whole body into his wife he connected their lips in a fit of passion. Continuing until there was a loud but feminine cough from behind them.

Touching Logan's lips once more, Rory said "I love you too." Logan turned around to be greater by many sets of eyes, including his mothers. She was grinning, Shira never liked watching her son and daughter-in-law kissing but she wanted them to procreate soon so she started to encourage it. She thought she was being sly but Rory and Logan had talked about how unobvious his mother was being.

Shira dismissed the many youngest that were gathered around and slowly all the other posh cars out the front of the house started to disappear. Shira was starting to train up all the new young girls that are about to become debutantes. Rory remembers hers but doesn't speak about it much, Logan only knew the basics.

Shira turned back to Logan and Rory after her goodbyes were finished. "So my darlings," she kissed Logan on his cheek gently moving on to Rory, "Rory, my daughter, you're practically glowing." Giving her a kiss on her cheek too.

Logan and Rory both knew that they should correct her but she tried it every time and they both were surprise that she still hadn't stopped yet. "Mother," Logan warned, looking down to her. He instantly knew he had put her in her place.

Shira simply stepped away from Rory and invited them inside, heading into the lounge Shira sent the maid to fetch her husband, Mitchum. "Logan, help yourself to a drink, Rory, a _club soda_?" Shira asked implying she was pregnant again. Rory just nodded making her smile even wider. Rory knew that doing that would only encourage her further but she didn't fancy anything else right now.

As Mitchum entered the room he shook hands with his son and kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek. He was about to walk past Shira when she caught him, "Would you be so kind and hand Rory her _club soda_!"

"Mother," Logan scolded this time.

"Ok, ok, ok I get it, she's not pregnant." She said as her face fell, she walked back to her seat and fell into it. "If she not pregnant why did you want to have dinner?"

Shira asked this now hoping that her son just wanted to see his family. "Mitchum refused Logan less working hours," Rory and Logan agreed that they would bring it up when it was suitable but they didn't think it would be this early into the evening.

And of course Mitchum started his rant, "Why on earth should I give him less hours, he works what he needs to work. He is the heir and as the heir to our media he has to be updated. Right now he is only running part of the busi..."

Logan cut him off, "dad, I'm spending too much of my time at work, I need to be home with my wife." Mitchum looked as if he had said a foreign concept. He tried to speak again but Logan interrupted him. Rory gently squeezed his hand leaning into him slightly telling Logan that it is ok to tell them, squeezing back he leaned in for a gentle chaste kiss on her left cheek. "Mom," he looked at Shira, "dad" and back to his father. "Rory and I have decided we want to start a family."

Shira got up in so much joy she shrieked, running over as fast as socially possible. Pulling Rory up in a bone crushing hug. She acted as if she told her she was pregnant not just trying. "I thought I would have to wait years for you two to want to have children!" She started to cry.

After the big commotion was over Logan managed to get his father to agree to him having the hours at work Rory wanted. They had a wonderful dinner, and unsurprisingly to everyone at that table it had mostly revolved around the fact that Rory and Logan were trying to conceive. Shira also convinced Logan and Rory to come to the Gilmore estate tomorrow to plan for their one-year anniversary party that their parents and grandparents are throwing. Luckily Lorelai will be there to act as a buffer.

Ending the most civilise night they had had with Logan's parents they headed back to their Hartford home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, give me some ideas. Where do you want this story to go?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, I really hope you are enjoying the story. I would love to know what a couple more of you think. I just want to say that because I am from the UK and i'm writing about New York (somewhere I have never been) I might make a few errors, please tell me and ill do my best to correct them. It is really hard to writing about somewhere accurately when you have never been there.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Disappearances

New week, Monday, day 1, Rory and Logan both left for work together at stopping by the coffee shop that is directly between their two work places, which just so happens to be one of Rory's favourites. Kissing Rory on the cheek Logan headed off towards the New York Times, leaving her sat alone at the table drinking her normal hot morning beverage, coffee. Thinking over the weekend she looked back on how well it had gone. On Sunday; when Rory and Logan were meeting with Emily and Shira, they had to help plan their one-year anniversary party. If it was up them then they wouldn't have one, instead they would have a cosy night at home, chilling with each other, renting a movie, an old classic of course, with popcorn and soda. But it wasn't up to them, the freight trains were throwing it. This meant that the party would be full of old business men and their trophy wife's, none of which are Logan and Rory's crowd. Luckily they would have the usual Finn, Colin and Steph there to help out and form a sub party plus Finn's choice of plus one for the night.

Over the course of the day they had chosen a colour scheme of fire and ice. Logan designated to cover the ice and wear white, whereas Rory was set to be fire and wear red. They had then chosen out some invitations that matched the scheme. They read:

' _Mr and Mrs Logan Elias Huntzberger invite you to their paper wedding anniversary, held at The Huntzberger Estate, Main Suite on Saturday 26_ _th_ _June at 7pm'_

Emily and Shira had practically planned everything down to a t, and they just need Rory and Logan to say yes. In some ways this was good, the fact that Rory and Logan weren't being forced to plan a party that they would have to not only attend but plan as well. Having Emily and Shira there gave them the chance to sit back and relax, the major downfall was that they both expected Rory and Logan to approve of everything they had come up with. And more than once they had thrown little fits after they had said no to them. Not wanting to give them heart attacks they normally just agreed and said yes unless it was completely and utterly awful and a big no, no.

Emily and Shira wanted to take Rory out to get her, her dress but luckily she had managed to convince them that she and Steph had organised a girls' day to get pampered and relax. And to go buy their dresses. Which sounded really fun it had been a while since they had been shopping together. It usually ended with a big dent in Logan's and Colin's wallets. Colin's dent a bit bigger than Logan's. All Rory had to do now was to get Steph to agree and it wasn't like that was going to be hard.

Emily and Shira still wanted her to go shopping with them to get their dresses which she reluctantly agreed, it was the only way to get out of the whole conversation. Unfortunately, once that one ended a new one began, one where Shira attempted to get Logan to go tux shopping with Mitchum. Fortunately, Rory had some fast thinking and said, "Oh no, Logan and I always shop for his tux's together, it's like a little tradition of ours, got to make sure he looks presentable and all." She sent a little wink in Logan's direction, he smiled back gratefully. Rory really did like shopping for Logan's tuxes, in the few times she had accompanied him.

As the party was set for next Saturday Steph and Rory had planned to go shopping this one. Hitting some of the major store, they also agreed to a late lunch together. Then they would meet up with Logan and Colin would for a bowling session in the evening, a nice game of couples bowling. Regrettably, Finn wouldn't be able to make it to the bowling because he was going to be out of town on business.

However today was a different story, Rory had just finished her coffee and had received he coffee to go. While paying her bill the first call of the day came into her phone.

"Hello, Mrs Huntzberger speaking," she said as she paid the bill. Standing up she replaced her coat on her shoulders and grabbed her bag turning to leave.

As she exited the little coffee shop the voice spoke, "Mary?"

"Tristan?" Rory asked physically stopping in the steps, she hadn't heard from him since he went to military school back at Chilton.

"Yeah it's me, it's so weird to speak to you. I caught wind of your number, from a friend of a friend and I was wondering if you would want to have drinks with me tonight? You know catch up?" he finally stopped talking. Walking into the front of the observer she nodded forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Yes sure any place in mind?"

He answered back quickly, "how about I just pick you up at your, 7pm?" Rory agreed, giving him her address she hung up the phone.

As she walked out of the elevator on to her work floor the room fell silent. Rory always felt as if the room was always gossiping about her and Logan but she could never tell if that was her just being paranoid or if they really were. She headed to the break room first to pick up her 4th cup of coffee for the day having already finishing her one from the coffee shop. Walking out of the room in with her day mug everyone was now at their desks acting as if nothing had ever happened.

She sat at her desk and opened her first article for the week. She was covering a story on a new block of luxury apartments that might be going up in down town Manhattan. It may have seemed that it is a dry story but Rory was actually really enjoying it. There were large amounts of research needed about the amount of living quarters in comparison to the growing population of New York. It also gave her the chance to meet new parts of New York. She may have been there for coming up 1 year but she had never really looked around much and got a feel for the place.

As lunch came around Rory was about to leave her desk when her phone rang, it was Logan. Logan had called her to ask if she was free for lunch and as soon as she said 'bye' and ended the phone call with him the elevator door opened with a whoosh and Logan walked out onto her floor. Meeting in the middles they exchanged gentle caring kiss on the cheek, keeping it very professional in the office. Rory picked up her coat from the break room and they headed out, Logan's hand situated in its normal place; the small of her back.

Over lunch Logan explained how he won't be home for dinner because of a staff meeting so the least he could do was have lunch with his wife. Logan had always been a good at ordering food and he always ordered for Rory and himself when they went out for meals. And out of all the times he had never ordered anything that she disliked, he knew her that well. Today at lunch they had both shared a variety of appetisers; including potato skins stuffed with caramelized onion and jalapeno cheese. Of course Rory being Rory used plenty of sour cream because she couldn't stand the hotness, but she still liked the flavour. But her favourite of all appetisers were the chips. No matter where they went Logan would always order them chips, Rory could never shake her old habits, greasy and salt with more greasy and salt and a side of greasy and salt. Over the time they had been together Logan had introduced Rory to new foods but could never get her to eat anything like a salad.

Over the time they were there Rory filled Logan in on her plans for next Saturday and continued to tell him that his presence was required for couples bowling. She knew Logan would need some persuading so persuade she did. Rory and Logan were sat in a private booth in the corner of the petite restaurant and Rory had just asked him to go to the couple bowling session, he was uneasy about it. Rory slide even closer to and Logan tightened his arm around her waist, his lips connecting with her right temple. She slid her hand from her knee where it was lying slowly up to his upper thigh, where she gave it a gentle but firm squeeze. Logan immediately turned to face her with his smirk set in stone on his face. She cupped him under the table and asked him to come bowling again. He said no, but she knew he would he just wanted her to continue. Rory never like public displays of affection, so for her to do this was amazing. Of course it helped that they were off in a secluded part of the restaurant in their own little round booth. Logan gave a small groan as she massaged him through his pants. He pulled his empty hand from the table wrapping it around her neck, pulling her even closer, exposing her neck to his mercy.

They were both pulled out of the trance they set on each other by the sound of Logan's cell phone ringing. He answered reluctantly without looking at his caller i.d. "Huntzberger speaking… yes…. hmm…umms…. hum…. yes… be right there." Turning to face Rory apologetically he said "That was Mitchum, I need to go, im sorry to cut this short Ace."

With a gentle understanding smile, she returned, "I understand"

"I love you Ace"

"Love you too, Logan"

Logan settled the bill and then left to wherever Mitchum had summoned him to.

After work Rory headed home to get ready for Tristan to pick her up for drinks. Logan said he wasn't going to be home by at least 8pm. So she made sure she left a note on the fridge. Rory had chosen to go smart casual, she had a pair of night black skinny jeans with a white lace top which looked very elegant. It could be formal enough for a nice restaurant but urban enough for just a bar. Considering she didn't know where they were going she made sure she had all her bases covered. Over the top she wore a grey speckled jacket that came down to her mid-thigh area. To top it all off she wore her white glitter high heeled shoes that matched her top in the best way imaginable.

Rory curled her hair to give it a natural wave and applied some makeup, a little heavier than usual. Her black smoky eyes contrasted well with her white appearance. She also wore a juicy brick red lipstick to add a bit of colour.

7pm on the dot there was a knock at the door, shouting come in she was met by Tristan. He looked a lot more mature, and had defiantly changed a lot, it had been over 4 years. They headed out towards the front of the apartment building where a limo was waiting. Tristan helped Rory in before climbing in himself.

Logan was determined to get home before the time he had told Rory, it was just going 7.15 when he got back to the apartment. He crept into the apartment as quietly as he could because he wanted to surprise her. However, he was sad to find that no one was home, looking in the last room – the kitchen – he noticed a note on the fridge.

" _Going out for drinks with an old friend, don't know when I'll be home. Don't wait up. Love you, Ace x"_

Even though his surprise of being home early was ruined he was kind of glad that she was going out and have a good time with friends. Logan hoped that she would have a fun time and actually get drunk for a change because he knew when they finally get pregnant she won't be able to, it's not like she is a big drinker anyways. Logan settled down on the couch, laptop in hand ready to watch some tele and do some work.

Logan turned of the 7.30pm news shocked by the head line. 'Black sheep Logan Huntzberger wife on someone else's arm; spotted.' He was shocked, after it was announced with a brief summary, several pictures flashed up, of her and some blond man. The man's hand had replaced where his would usually rest and her felt a pang of jealousy. Rory had said she was going out for drinks with an old friend but she failed to mention that the old friend what not only male but Tristan DuGrey.

Before Logan and Rory had met Tristan and Logan when they were 17 and 18 they had been practically inseparable. He was in with him, Finn and Colin and they were like the fantastic four, everyone wanted to be them. At boarding school Finn had met a girl; molly, that he thought he could potentially settle down with and he had agreed to stop sleeping around for that girl. But when it came to the prom she refused to go with him. It came out that Tristan had been seeing Molly and in fact they were going together. They both had broken Finns heart and that was why he still slept around today. Molly had said she was just using him because he was richer than Tristan and Tristan knew about it and let her continue. Ever since then they had ejected him from their friendship group. Last thing Logan heard was that he went to Harvard and come into a lot of money.

The news identified him as the prince of a small island off the coast of the south of north America, that must have been the money he had come into. Logan couldn't shake the fact that they were out together so he called Finn and Colin and organised a stunt. They were going to get Rory out of there for him. Just by pretending to bump into her and trying to persuade her to go with them, and hopefully Tristan not wanting the truth to come out would let or tell her to go with them. An hour later Finn, Colin and Logan were jumping into a limo heading towards Rory's last known location.

The limo slowly pulled up to one of the hottest and most prestigious bars around, climbing out taking Tristan's hand Rory's face was assaulted by flashes. She hadn't expected any flashes and was currently stunned like a deer caught in headlights. Looping her arm through Tristan's she was brought back down to earth and she plastered her fake society smile on her face. They walked straight inside, not stopping to talk to anyone, Tristan's hand now firmly gripping her waist. To Rory it felt weird for another man to have his hand on her but she knew it meant nothing, he knew that is was just a friendly gesture.

Once inside they were greeted by their hostess for the night. Tristan lead Rory through the public bar to the back room for VIPs, the volume of people in their vicinity had decreased a lot and they were met by quieter circumstances. The jazzy music still playing, but slightly quieter, they took two of the stools as the bar side.

Before they say the hostess said, "I am yours for the night and will be behind the bar. May I take your coats?" both nodding Tristan removed his coat handing it to the hostess whose name tag identified her as Mandy. He then turned towards Rory who had just finished unbuttoning her grey speckled jacket. Turning slightly Tristan helped Rory removed her jacket, it didn't go unnoticed by the staff and other people at the bar how he trailed his fingers slowly down her arms. Turning around to leave the hostess went off with their first order of a scotch and a double vodka coke.

"So then Mary how have you been, Chilton, Yale, The Observer, getting married, you know a lot of big things happening there!" Tristan started off inquisitively.

Rory taking her first sip of her drink that had just arrived in front of her, she crossed her legs and began. "Well I graduated both Chilton and Yale as Valedictorian, gave the whole speech and yadydah. That's where I met my husband actually, second year at Yale."

Tristan chuckled "Go on, go on."

"At first I think he was a bit of an arsehole but he grew on me, we messed about for a little bit. Oh my god, funny story you know well you know my grandparents Emily and Richard." Tristan nodded while Rory continued talking at one of her high paced conversations, just letting the words flow. "Well it was their vow renewal, and Mum, Luke and my Dad caught me and Logan in one of the dressing rooms." She physically blushed looking at her drink she still ranted. "It was so embarrassing, oh my god what's more embarrassing is that I just told you that."

At this both Tristan and Rory started to laugh in hysterics, Tristan remembering exactly how Rory could be. "I bet you turned it a tomato!" Tristan laughed out throatily, causing a second round of hysterics on Rory's part.

"So anyway, what about you?" Rory asked, feeling rude for not asking about his new life. Rory turned away to look down the bar of Mandy, when she saw her she shouted "Mandy, keep them coming!" turning back to Tristan she nodded for him to start.

"Oh nothing much military school was a drag, worse than Chilton if that was possible. Of course I missed my Mary here." He said tapping his finger on Rory's nose. Rory started to giggle again.

"What would you do without me!" she said returning with a tap of her finger on his nose.

"Well when I turned 21 I came into some money, never guessed why I found out?" he asked knowing that she would never guess right in a million years.

Looking dumfounded on purpose Rory played it up, sipping her drink again she looked at him and said "You suddenly realised your family was posh and you had money?" Rory had tried to think of something original but her brain having failed her she just went for something perplexingly stupid.

Tristan raised one eyebrow, "and that's the best you could come up with, what happened to the Rory I use to know and love?"

Taken aback by what Tristan had just said Rory just shrugged her shoulders finishing off another double vodka coke. Tristan went on to explain all about how he found out that his family was basically royalty on this little island. And how he had received his trust fund at 21 instead of 25 like Rory and Logan. They talked more about how their lives had been and what they were expecting to come in the future. Tristan had mentioned how his parents were currently looking for a wife for him. He said that he had expected as much, but he still wanted to be able to connect with her, just like he and Rory used to connect.

At 8.30 they decided it would be best to move to a new place, it had been an hour and they were bored of the same old music and lighting in the section, they decided it would be good to head to somewhere more upbeat, Tristan knew just the place to take Rory. Settling the bill, they slipped out of the back door – coats in hand – so they could avoid having to race through the flashing cameras again, Tristan had called his driver tell him to come round the back.

10 – 15 minutes later the limo came to another stop, sneaking into the club they entered and went straight to the bar for more drinks. Switching to some harder stuff Rory and Tristan both raced to take 5 shots of tequila, Tristan winning of course, he also finished off her last one after she had said she could have it. They headed out to the dance floor as one of the best songs came on.

Logan, Colin and Finn pulled up round the back of the bar Rory was at. Finn and Colin climbed out leaving Logan in the limo. Heading inside they got in to problem, but after looking around for a few minutes they found she wasn't there, they went up to the bar to the nearest person.

Finn spoke, "Hi, Mandy is it love?" he said as Rory's previous hostess looked up.

"How can I help you two fine young men," she said openly checking out Colin.

Colin spoke causing her eyes to rake up to his, "We are looking for a brunette, like yay high."" He said indicating to roughly Rory's height. Mandy shook her head

Finn joined in, "She may have been with a blond haired dude."

That jolted her memory and she started to nod, "Oh yeah, they seemed cute but pretty wasted. They left about 10 minutes ago."

"Any idea where they went?" asked a voice that hadn't spoken yet. It was Logan. He had got sick of waiting; they had been what felt like ages but in reality only being about 5 minutes.

"Not really, sorry." She turned away, but for she walked away she turned back. "the girl she said something about dancing, I don't know if that helps?"

Logan started to walk away back to the limo without so much as a thank you, having Colin say it for him. He knew he wouldn't find them now they could have gone absolutely anywhere to go dancing. Deciding the best thing he could do was go home and wait for her to get in, he did.

Logan had made it back home, saying goodbye to Colin they entered their respective apartments, it was coming up to 10pm. He changed out of his trousers and shirt changing them for his royal blue Ralph Lauren lounge pants and a tight white wife beater. Settling onto the couch he started to watch the news at 10. Not soon after he began to doze off into oblivion.

Logan was woken by a loud knocking sound, realising it was someone knocking at the door he checked the time on his phone. 12.25 am who would be here at this time? He wiped his eyes with his hands and headed towards their front door, taking it off the chain he was presented with a very tall blond Tristan and a slumped Rory leaning into him.

Rushing to her taking her out of Tristan's arms he automatically accused him, "what did you do to her?" he asked snidely. Now holding Rory on his own.

"She just had too much to drink."

Logan shot a look his way, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Look mate, I know we have a past but the fact is that is the past, leave it there."

Logan looked flabbergasted "I wasn't bringing up the past I was asking about my wife, wait here." Logan picked Rory up bridal style and quickly carried her into their room laying her on their bed he returned to the front door, to the unwanted visitor. "Look I get it you know Rory, and you are friends," he scoffed cleverly hiding it as a cough. "But don't you think it is wise to stop a woman drinking before she passes out."

"She only passed out in the elevator up, you're lucky I caught her quickly or she might have got a concussion or something."

"Well thanks you for bringing her home, you can leave now" Logan said in a dismissive tone.

As he turned to walk into Rory and his apartment Tristan spoke one last time, "you've caught yourself a good one, don't let go."

"I don't intend to" and he shut the door.

Walking into where he had laid his Ace he sat at her side. Slowly he removed her shoes replacing them with some bed socks, her fluffy ones, her favourite. He then removed her jacket slowly trying not to wake her. Once that was removed he decided he needed to wake her up though, he need help to remove he top and trousers.

Gently shaking her, "Hey Ace, wake up" he said as her eyes fluttered open, landing on him. He pulled her up so she was sitting, she undid the three neck buttons and her top and said "arms up." She reluctantly raised her arms above her head. As soon as he had removed her top, her lips were on his. Rory tried to kiss him but he didn't kiss back as much as he wanted to he shouldn't not wanting to lose control and take advantage of her drunken state. "Rory, Rory stop," he said as she moved her hands to his pants he grabbed her wrists, "No."

"Oh please my sweet, sweet husband, I want you deep inside me, I want you to fuck me like you never have before…"

Logan got hard just by think about what she had just said. But he resisted. He continued to take of her jeans leaving her in her mismatched underwear. "I'm shy," she said like a little girl as she attempted to covered her body with her hands.

"Oh you have nothing to be shy about Ace." Logan got up heading to the closest draws and pulling out one of Rory's old oversized band shirts she usually wears to bed. Knowing Rory didn't like to sleep I her bra he climbed on the bed behind her, slipping his legs down either side of hers. He undid the clasp at the back gentle running it off her arms, he saw the light Goosebumps form all over her skin. He repeated "arms up." Rory yet again raised her arms silently Logan simply slide the t-shirt down her body. Pulling back the duvet for the bed he manoeuvred her into it. Once she was settled and laid down he kissed her on her forehead then gently on her lips. Not missing the distinct taste of tequila. She was going to have a fun day at work tomorrow. Logan himself removed his clothes until just his boxers were left, he climbed in the other side of the bed and whispered to an already sleeping Rory. "Night Ace, I love you."

* * *

 **Any questions? Anything you like/dislike?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Approval

"No, no, no, eww, no, defiantly not…" Steph carried on as she went down the row of several designer dresses, Steph had decided that red defiantly wasn't her colour but as the males were wearing white she had to wear red. If she turned up in white anyway bets were that Emily and Shira would have a fit and send her away. Steph and Rory decided that they would shop for Steph's dress first then they would shop for Rory's then after they would go accessory and shoe shopping. Rory already knew that she wanted to get her dress from Vera Wang but Steph didn't have a clue. They had been to several high end designer stores and outlets but Steph had disapproved of all the ones he had seen so far. She was looking for that one dress that when she saw it would take her breath away. "How am I meant to find a wedding dress if I can't even find one for…"

It took a few seconds for Rory to realise for what Steph had just said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. Are you saying what I think your saying?" Rory asked to clarify what she had just said. Does she mean she is getting married? Of course she is she could never be sly about things.

"Yeah! Im getting married!" Rory and Steph both screamed at the top of their lungs jumping up and down on the spot, attracting the attention of the few other people at the boutique.

"So how did he ask," Rory's inquired. Thinking back to her own proposal from Logan. Logan had said all those things about you jump I jump. She had been hesitant at first but then she realised it was what she wanted too. She knew Logan was the one for her, she was just scared to jump, but when she did she knew, she knew she would always jump for Logan. She didn't expect it at all then a short 3 months later they were married. The only thing she would do differently if she could would be to have been engaged longer. Emily and Shira kind of put a rush on the whole thing. Whereas Rory wanted to go at her own pace, but isn't that's what you get with the Huntzberger's.

"He took me out on this proper fancy night, even more fancy than usual. We were in the private section just booked out for the whole of us. The only light in the room was candle light and I turned to call the waiter over and then when I turned back there it was this huge rock," she said pointing to her finger. "It was just staring at me in the face."

"Oh my good that's gorgeous, when you planning?" she asked know it is still soon, but knowing Steph she will probably have it planned already.

Steph turned back to the dresses to browse, "we are going to wait till I finish grad school, thought it would be the for the best but I can't wait." She said excitedly yet again.

Rory thought about the type of bride Steph would be. Rory and Steph are completely different in personality but that's what makes them such great friends. They balance each other out. "I bet you can't wait"

"It may be a couple of years away but I really can't." Steph laughed. Already thinking about her dress and what her dream wedding would be like. In a huge beautiful church with flowers lining the aisle, and real rose petals being used as confetti. Having all her friends and family their and all of Colin's friends and family too. Finally, tying the knot and promising themselves to each other like Rory and Logan did a year ago.

Rory and Steph continued to talk about her and Colin as they moved onto yet another boutique. As soon as they walked through the doors Steph saw it. She screeched grabbing it and running into their designated dressing room before Rory even had the chance to see it. Rory took her place on the sofa in the centre of the dressing room, trying to imagine what dress style she would be trying it on. She imagined it showing quite a bit of skin and being quite tight.

When Steph emerged Rory was taken aback, she looked stunning. She had a cross neck plunging neckline which was black in colour but as it got further down the dress it faded into red. The dress was skin tight finishing mid shin, just like a long pencil skirt. It suited her so much and it most certainly was her style. It accentuated her wonderful curves, the ones Rory lacked. It matched her always prefect blond curls and her busty cleavage, Colin was defiantly lucky to have her. She imagined Steph as a bride, she would defiantly be one to go all out, she would either have the largest dress with the longest train possible and be a princess for the day. Or she would have the tightest and bustiest dress for her wedding day. But Rory knows, Rory knows that she would go for the princess dress because it is her dream.

Having found Steph's dress of choice, the boutique owner measured Steph and placed the order. The dress was going to be delivered to Rory's apartment.

Next they headed over to Vera Wang, Rory had had her wedding dress personally made by Vera Wang herself. She always loved doing business with her and they had recently become friends of a kind. Rory walked in through the entrance Steph just behind. Rory knew exactly what she wanted.

Rory perused down the dresses looking for the one that she wants, the idea of what it would look like burned into her brain. Steph sat back on the large stool watching Rory eye every dress. Occasionally pulling a dress off of the railing to inspect it further, but eventually returning it to its original place on the rack. After a short 10 minutes looking Rory picks up one final dress. Carrying it to the dressing room she starts to change into it.

A short few minutes later she emerges with a huge grin on her face. Rory had a deep red dress on. It has a sweetheart neckline and a slightly ruffled mermaid tail. The dress was tight to her waist and hips with a loose pattern. It complemented Rory in every way.

Like Steph they had her measurements took for the dress to be made in her size and then for it to be sent to her apartment.

Next on their agenda was shoes. Steph and Rory spent the rest of the afternoon show shopping. Of course with Steph taking ages to find hers. In the end she went for some plain black sandal heels that would go gorgeously with her dress. Rory bought herself some silver diamond shoes. Which cost Logan and her a small fortune. However, Logan had instructed her to go all out. She never did like to splash cash around but with Logan it was very hard not to. He had left an impression on her, introducing her to his friends, his family and his world.

Steph and Rory walked into the bowling alley arms linked, they had had a wonderful day shopping for the best dresses and shoes. They made their way over to the pre-booked lane which had Huntzberger written on the reserve sign. Of course they would be in the VIP section and of course they would show off the name. Many businesses see it as a privilege to have the Huntzbergers at their place.

A brief 2 minutes later Logan walked in closely followed by Colin. Which is weird because they were meant to be spending the day together. Soon their game was underway and Rory was starting to edge out into the lead.

Steph and Colin had just gone to the bar for them all to get the next round in, Rory turned to Logan. "So Steph told me something exciting today…"

"Does it have something to do with that shiner of a rock on her finger?" Logan turned to Rory and she just grinned nodding her head profusely. "Took him long enough." He added.

When the two got back with the drinks they started to talk about Colin finally proposing to Steph and how they knew it was always going to happen and that it was just a matter of time till it did.

Next person to bowl was Logan, it was only his third go. He had previously scored a 6 and a 7. This time he bowls a strike, turning around he notices no one is watching him. "Oh come on guys, you weren't even watching!" he says in his fun but serious tone.

The other three just turn and face him and burst into laughter. Rising from her seat Rory heads over to Logan, "well done baby…" She reached up about to kiss him on the lips but she gentle avoids his. Instead she moves her lips to his left ear and gently sucks on his ear lobe. Hearing a gentle groan from Logan and his hands resting on her arse she steps away. She returns to her seat. So see a disgruntled Logan taking his seat opposite. She knew the effect she had on him.

"You are so not going to get away with that…"

Colin cleared his voice, "me next, im so going to show you how it's done…" he stated it as a fact. He picked up the bowling ball that he had been using for the night. He backed up unlike his previous bowls, he takes a slight run up and rolls the ball down the alley. He did the whole leg thing like them professional bowlers and the ones out of all those movies. The ball started of straight and if they all didn't know any better they would have thought that he was going to get a strike just like Logan. However, towards the pins the ball started the steer off right ending up in the gutter.

Steph, Logan and Rory burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "I thought you were going to show us how it's done?" Logan questioned

"Oi shut up, I did that on purpose, you know… for irony." That caused Logan to laugh even more, "I still have another bowl."

Logan simply nodded. Walking back to the ball collection he picked up his ball of choice again. This time he bowled the ball with a little less flare, and yet the ball still guttered. Even worse than the last time. And another round of laughter started

The night carried on, having finished their 2 games they headed out to a fancy restaurant, one of Steph's choosing as their celebrating for her and Colin's engagement. Even though it would be 1 to 2 years till they actually wed. That's where the conversation mainly stood until Steph decided otherwise.

Main had just been removed from the table and they were waiting on their desserts. When Steph said "so am I expecting a niece or nephew yet?" she sounded way too excited.

Rory laughed, "we haven't even been trying that long."

Steph looked slightly sad however she knew that what Rory said was explainable, even if she was pregnant she wouldn't even know yet. Logan looked up from his drink he was currently nursing, "would it be that bad…"

Rory knew that he had took what she said the wrong way or more like the laugh the wrong way. "Oh Hunny I just meant the chance of me being pregnant just yet is so small."

Logan got where she was coming from but it didn't mean he didn't want her to be pregnant already. True fully since he and Rory had found out that Honour was pregnant with her first child he had caught baby fever, he liked the idea that her children could grow up at the same time as his. As much as he loved the age gap between him and Honour he thought that they would be even closer if they were a little bit closer in age. That's what Rory called it, baby fever.

Honour was now 5 months pregnant and had just learned that she was expecting a little boy. Josh and Honour lived a few blocks from Rory and Logan, Rory had become great friends with her and many times they had spoken about Logan and children and both their life plans. Rory sees Honour as the older sister that she never had, she liked that she had someone to talk to, obviously she had her mom too but being far away she could always talk to honour if she needed anything. She kept Rory updated on her pregnancy like she requested and she often had visits off Rory in their 2 story apartment.

As Logan settled the bill along with Colin, Steph and Rory walked outside together into the cool breeze arms hooked together. They haled a taxi, and convinced the driver to wait until Logan and Colin back. They all piled into the taxi, Logan in the front. It was a very silent ride back to their apartment building not many words being spoken between them. It was the most awkward taxi ride that Rory had ever taken and she was pretty sure it would be one of the first taxi rides ever that Steph, Logan and Colin will have taken.

Rory removed her shoes as she stumbled through the front door, she wasn't drunk but she was still slightly tipsy, just like Logan who had been drinking scotch all night. Settling on the couch Logan places a warm cup of tea in front of her. She could tell that a serious conversation is going to come. "So," she started.

Taking a seat next to her he places his hand over his stomach, "You know I really can't wait…" he says as he rubs his thumb gently over her stomach several times. "You're the one, you're always going to be the one and I love you."

Rory turns to face Logan, looking deeply into his eyes she says seriously, "I love you too, even if you do have baby fever." Having a little giggle at the end, even though she means it all

"Why don't be stop 'trying' so to speak," he says creating speech marks with his fingers when he says the word 'trying.' He carries on "Let's just have fun like normal and see what happens, if we get pregnant then we get pregnant. Let's not watch."

Rory smiles gently, "I like that idea, but I want you to know that I do want a baby with you."

Logan laughs as if she said something hilarious, he knows that she wants to have a child with him and only him. Logan finds it cute that she thinks she has to reassure him of that fact. He simple says "I know."


End file.
